1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device for receiving and printing an image, a control method thereof, a program for executing steps of the method of controlling the printing device on one or a plurality of computers.
2. Related Art
A data recording format of a digital camera, a JPEG format or a RAW format is known (for example, see JP-A-2005-33468). Data (RAW data) recorded in the RAW format is obtained by converting an electrical signal obtained by charges generated when a color image sensor receives light into digital data, and is incomplete data as image data because one pixel has only one color component of RGB. Accordingly, when printing is performed using the RAW data, a development process of interpolating insufficient color components of each pixel by color components of peripheral pixels and generating a color image having three color components in each pixel needs to be performed.
However, in a printing device including a development processing module for performing the development process of the RAW data, printing may be performed by directly inputting the RAW data in addition to JPEG data. However, since the development process requires a relatively long processing time, the printing of the RAW data requires a longer time than the printing of the JPEG data. In the printing device including the development processing module, if a plurality of pieces of image data including the JPEG data and the RAW data are received and printed, print data may be prepared and printed in the reception order of the image data. However, as described above, since the development process requires the relatively long processing time, the development process of the RAW data is delayed and thus the process of the JPEG data may be delayed. In this case, a total printing time is increased.